


Stranger You Are

by diamondgore



Category: Daredevil (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Lunch date, Warren and Bullseye go to finishing school together, gender crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Warren is interested in the only person at his school that won't talk to him.
Relationships: Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter & Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stranger You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/gifts).



> This started as a joke between me and Harlow, and he asked me to write a little bit of it, so here it is. They're both at finishing school, and if you don't know what this, it's basically etiquette school.

“You sit alone at lunch, why is that?” Warren had never been the one to shy away from being blunt. He stared down the person in front of him, before sitting in front of them. “What’s your name? I’m Warren.”

“Bullseye.” He didn’t make eye contact, and continued to look at anywhere but Warren, tugging at the edges of his skirt. He never really enjoyed meeting new people, and he hated the idea of being approached. “I don’t think it’s any of your business why I sit alone.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Warren put his lunchbox on the table, and then opened it. He pulled out his lunch which consisted of a sandwich, two apples and a small slice of pie. He set everything on the table, eyes watching as Bullseye didn’t budge. He reacted to the sounds of the metallic box clicking shut, and Warren handing him a fork. For the longest time Warren suspected that Bullseye sat by himself because he never had anything for lunch, so he thought he would fix that. Warren had spent a lot of time watching Bullseye, out of interest and out of boredom. 

“Eat with me,” Warren said. “You can have whatever you like.”

Bullsye didn’t take the fork. “I want a knife.” 

“What?” 

“Knife.” He paused, and looked over the table and grabbed the larger apple, “And this.” 

“Okay.” It was a weird request, but Warren wasn’t really going to put up a fuss over it. 

Warren opened up his lunch box again and grabbed the knife, giving it to Bullseye. Bullseye quickly took the apple, and the knife and began slicing into it. Warren looked at his handiwork, how quickly and neatly Bullseye diced the apple, and then began picking up the little pieces, shoveling them into his mouth. 

“They don’t teach you that in finishing school.” Warren said with some amusement, “Where did you learn that?”

“You ask too many questions, it is going to get you in trouble someday.” Bullseye responded with his mouth filled with chewed up apple chunks. “Why do you want to know?” 

“I like getting to know people.” Warren hummed before tearing off the crust to his sandwich. He crushed the crust into crumbs between his fingers, and threw it onto the floor for the birds to eat. “I like having friends.” 

“You want me as a friend?” Bullseye raised an eyebrow. He had never really had what people would call friends, mostly just people he terrorized on the regular. Friends was such an odd concept. A weird word on the edge of his tongue. He couldn’t understand why someone like Warren, who oozed the air of New York’s elite, wanted to befriend him. “Sounds like you’re a pig.” 

Warren scrunched up his nose as if that was an insult, but followed it with a laugh to show him that there was no harm done. “I’m no pig, I just want to get to know you, you’ll allow it.” 

For a moment, Bullseye thought about it, and then shoved another handful of apple chunks into his mouth. This could be beneficial for him. “If I let you befriend me, you’d have lunch with me everyday?” 

“Of course, that’s part of the deal.” Warren smiled. “I’ll bring you more apples too if you’d like. Peaches when the season comes.”

Bullseye relaxed his shoulders, and watched as Warren’s eyes crinkled into honey-colored crescents. He wasn’t the best at reading body language, but at least Warren seemed to be telling the truth, and if he could get more food out of this, then it wouldn’t harm him to have Warren on his side for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons)!


End file.
